New Jobs, New Town, New Home, New Addition
by darkgirl3
Summary: Dean and Cassie are having a baby, they both get new job offers, move to a new state and town and get a new home. The story is a lot better than summary :D Slight AU since Jess didn't die. Read and Review :D
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Okay I'm back with another Dean and Cassie story. My beta is once again Matchmaker 131, you're a life savor on these stories, and without your help they wouldn't be as great as they are. R&R**

**AN2: I don't own I'm only borrowing them for a while. :D**

**AN3: Just to let readers know in this story Sam is with Jess who didn't die, thought I'd spare you all the confusion. **

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy." Cassie heard her three year old daughter call out as she ran to the front door. She grabbed Deanna before she could get any farther because she couldn't exactly get past the baby gate that was at the living room entrance.

"Daddy, I want daddy." the toddler yelled out when she'd realized she wasn't running and was in her mother's arms.

"Give him a minute honey and he'll be in here," Cassie told her stubborn daughter who began to scream, so Cassie put her down on the floor before allowing her to wait for Dean at the gate.

--

Dean had been on his cell with his dad as he came into the house and he could clearly hear his daughter screaming from the entrance.

"Dad I'm going to have to call you back, Dee Dee's up and she wants her dad," Dean said stepping towards the baby gate so the little girl could see him.

--

"Okay, I'll call you later." John told him before he hung up as he heard Dean speak to his child.

"I'm here, Sweetie," Dean said as he picked her up after he pocketed the phone.

"It's okay daddy's got you," he added as he stepped over the gate as he held her.

Deanna looked up into his eyes with a wet smile before she snuggled her face into this neck.

"I guess she's still throwing tantrums when I don't come directly to her," Dean said wiping her tears before he kissed her cheeks.

--

"Yeah, she took off from the playroom flying towards the front door, but since you left the tools for the car in the living room I blocked the room off and she throw a fit because she couldn't get to you," Cassie said, "And I told you about leaving them in there didn't I?" she asked before she hugged him. "So how did the interview go, did you get the job?" she asked him.

--

"Not only did I get the job, Cassie, I can start Monday if I want to," Dean 

told her.

He explained how the company had recently had six guys quit and needed help immediately.

"I told them I could start Monday at nine."

"I'm so proud of you Dean," Cassie told him before she hugged him again.

He went on to explain his the work schedule hours were Monday through Thursdays from nine in the morning until five in the evening, but on Fridays he worked from seven in the morning until three o'clock.

"That way on Fridays I can make dinner and have it ready when you get home."

"Dean I wanted to talk to you about something too," Cassie said before she heard crying through the speakers of the baby monitor.

--

"I'll get him you just stay here and miss me," Dean told her he would go up to check on their twin boys who were fifteen months old. Matt and his twin brother Johnny, who was the one crying. Dean sat Deanna down for a moment to play with the Tonka trucks the boys had while he retrieved his sons from their cribs. "Guess we're going to need toddler beds in few more months." Dean said as he laid Matt on the changing table and attempted to change them while Johnny waited with the toys and Deanna on the floor.

--

"Dee Dee can you hand me the diaper?" he asked as Matt kicked at him. "Thank you." He told her as she handed it to him along with the powder and wipes he hadn't asked for.

"You're a wonderful big sister you know that," he said to his smiling daughter who was happy now that he was home. He stepped out the way just in time before Matt let his pee fly past him. Dean smiled at his son before changing the diaper he had on.

"Don't worry you'll get a hang of it one day and then there will be something else coming out of it besides pee," he said to the baby who only smiled at him.

--

"Daddy," Johnny said pulling on Dean's pant leg.

"Yes, how can I help you?" he asked as he placed Matt on his feet.

The little boy wrinkled up his nose, pouted then looked at his diaper.

Dean couldn't help, but laugh as he picked his son up and changed him. "Yep you went stinky in your diaper, but don't worry I'll help you out with that," Dean said.

"Deanna can you hand me another diaper?" he asked, but it was Matt that handed it too him this time. "Thank you," Dean said before he changed Johnny's diaper before his little jeans back on before he stood him up too.

"There you go, all clean and smelling fresh," he told them.

"Now where did your sister get to?" he asked before he saw Deanna being picked up by Cassie.

Dean asked her why she was in the crib when she had her own bed.

--

Dean smiled at Cassie before he went to her. "I thought she'd taken off again." He said before hugging her.

The kids smiled at there parents as they kissed. "We want one too." Matt and Johnny said.

Dean and Cassie gave them all kisses and hugs before Dean said he'd read to them later.  
"Promise Daddy," Deanna said as the boys looked at him with grins.

"I promise." Dean said picking her up, "Now let's go eat." He said


	2. Chapter 2

"Dinner's ready," Cassie said

"You did good, Dean," she whispered to him as she attempted to take Deanna from him.

Deanna smiled as she looked back and forth between her parents.

"You got her cause she can walk or I can take her," Dean said.

"Dean I'm eight months pregnant not dying," Cassie told him, but she allowed Dean to take their daughter instead she picked up Matt who was a little lighter.

"I just don't won't you to hurt your self that's all, Cas."

Cassie was three weeks away from giving birth and Dean had recently become concerned about all she did around the house. He couldn't resist getting a kiss from her before they went downstairs.

--

Cassie put the food on the table as Dean put the children into the high chairs.

"Just think this time next year it'll be three high chairs and one sitting in a chair, we're going to need more space too." Cassie said.

"Cas, this is a three story house with a huge front and backyard, with a play ground, we got plenty of room here."

"I meant we're going to need a larger table silly," she said as they sat down.

"We could always go table shopping this weekend we are going to need some extra space in one of our vehicles too," he thought aloud.

"Dean, I'm sure we can wait till next weekend to go car shopping," she told him.

He frowned he was only concerned just in case the baby came early, so he expressed that to Cassie.

"Okay, we can go look at cars this weekend," Cassie said, "How about we make a day of it," she offered. "We both have Friday off this week and my mom can watch the kids for the day and we also need to get something for D-E-E D-E-E's B-I-R-T-H-D-A-Y. Cassie told him with a smile.

--

Deanna looked from one parent to the other.

"Me D?" Deanna asked.

Both her parents laughed, she was so smart they had to watch what they said around her.

"Yes you are D, but never mind little miss," Dean said as he took the ketchup from her since she'd just squirted it all over the highchair and the table.

"Guess I'm giving them a bath tonight," Dean added with a grin as his daughter put her ketchup covered hand in her brother's hair.

--

"Ashley Deanna Winchester," Cassie said trying to correct her daughter, but she just smiled when she took her other hand and put the ketchup in Dean's head too.

"So you think this is funny?" Dean asked his wife before he turned to his daughter.

I'm sorry." Cassie said covering her mouth as she continued to giggle as Dean put some of the mashed potatoes in Deanna's hair too. "Dean don't provoke her," she said trying to stop laughing, and that was the moment that Johnny picked up his spoon and threw it and what was on it at her.

Dean stopped for a second to make sure she wasn't hurt before he burst into laughter. Cassie couldn't help but laugh too this was how their meals always ended them laughing because their children had started a food fight with them. Dean took the spoon from Deanna that she was about to throw and placed it on the table. "Well they got more food tonight than they have all week," he told Cassie while they cleaned up afterwards.

--

"Tell me about it, I thought for sure that she was going to pour her milk in your lap when you stood up," Cassie said, "Why don't we put them to bed a few minutes early tonight and catch up on our sex life," she added as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I think I'm going to need a shower first," Dean told her, "I have ketchup stuck in my hair and you have what looks like potatoes and some gravy in yours too," he told her before he kissed her as he pushed her up against the cabinet.

--

"Daddy mommy," Johnny said as he arrived in the kitchen.

Cassie pushed Dean away from her so she could see what their son wanted.

"What's up kiddo?" she asked him as she sat down in the chair that Dean had occupied at dinner.

He pointed to his bare butt which for some reason neither parent had noticed, then the kid was in tears.

Cassie picked him up to sooth him as he cried. Dean went in the living room to find Deanna and Matt completely in the nude and dancing around holding Johnny's diaper between them as they pulled on it.

"Okay you two hand it over," Dean said in his daddy voice before Matt handed it to him.

The two of them were both laughing until Dean entered the room.

"Sorry,' they both said before they sat on the couch.

Dean noted neither of them actually looked sorry.

--

"What did I ask you two not to do to him?" Dean asked sitting down in the chair in front of them.

"Take his diaper," Deanna proudly informed him, before she got her pouter ready and her little hazel eyes look like they might tear up.

--

"D did it," Johnny chimed in as he pursed his lips and looked at Dean then Cassie when he saw her.

Deanna rolled her eyes at Johnny.

"And what did you do?" Cassie asked as she came in the room with Johnny who was still in tears.

"I got it Dean you go up and give him a bath and put him to bed," she said because she knew that Dean would cave once they turned on their puppy dog faces on him.

--

Dean took his son and picked up his clothes before he took him upstairs.

"Its okay, buddy they're just being mean tonight," Dean said, "I'll make sure they don't bother you in your bed," he said as he rubbed the little boys back as he walked him upstairs.

Cassie sat in the chair that Dean vacated as she looked at her son and daughter.

"Your Dad and I asked you not to do that because he doesn't like you to play that mean trick on him."

"I sorry," Matt said, but he had the same smile that his dad would wear when he was just saying something to get out of trouble.

"I don't think you are so you will be going to bed early tonight," Cassie said as she picked up their clothes, "Now get upstairs and don't pester him again," she added as she followed Deanna to the stairs then picked up Matt to take him the rest of the way up the steps.

--

Once Cassie and Dean got them all in their beds they went to their room after turning on the baby monitors. "I'll never understand why they do that to him," Cassie said as she sat down.

"Cas, it's normal trust me, I used to taunt Sammy with his diaper when he was younger too."

Dean told her a story about when his mother put him in time out for twenty minutes when he got caught doing something similar to Sam. He insisted he only got caught once when he pushed Sam down off the bed and he hit his head.

"I thought I wouldn't sit for a week when she spanked my ass for that. First and last time she did it too, I never let my self get caught again," Dean told her.

--

"I guess you should know you got five siblings, I was an only child," Cassie said as she helped Dean to undress.

"So you only got whooped once huh?" She asked before she struck him with her hand on his firm behind.

"Yes, but I don't think you spanking my ass while we have sex counts." Dean told her doing the same to her before he laid her down on the bed, "Least not in my book."

"Why not?" She asked grinning as she hit him again.

"Because you turn me on when you do it, she didn't," Dean told her before he took her breath with a searing kiss that involved lots of tongue and hands flying from both of them.

"Make love to me, Dean," she requested breathlessly as she ran her hand along his muscular chest.

--

"With pleasure, baby," he said as he straddled her legs, careful of the baby she carried and slid his finger inside her to see if she was ready. "You're already ready too."

Dean smiled as they switched places so she could be in control in her delicate condition, he loved to watch her face as she road him slow or fast whatever she chose to do, he was happy either way.

Cassie moaned "I love you, Dean," she said she evened out her pace.

"I love you too, Cas," he said as Cassie thought she might come.

He could tell as she closed her eyes and panted. Lately her orgasms came faster and didn't last as long.

--


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hi, I want to say that I do not own these I'm only playing with them for a while and having fun. Once again beta is Matchmaker 131 and you rock :D R&R**

"You okay?" Dean asked as he massaged her stomach later that night.

"Just thinking about something I wanted to tell you earlier." she told him rolling on her side so she could look at him. "Dean I want to start writing again and not just for the paper, I want to write those short stories I used to write before we had the twins. We're going to need the extra income and I talked to my editor yesterday she said if I could write ten more she could maybe put a book together for me."

--

Dean knew Cassie had always wanted in the long run to become an author and write her own novels and short stories.

"Okay, I think we can work it out. Sam's finishing up college and he's moving in with Jess in June after they graduate. I'm sure they can help us out some, plus my mom and dad have been talking it over and want to move near us, unless you're thinking on moving up there?" he asked.

--

"I don't know, Dean. It's just we're about to have four children next month and we need more help, sure my mom is great with them and our neighbor loves them to death and is jealous of us sometimes, but we can't always ask them for help." Cassie told him.

"I know." Dean said "Let's sleep on it and I'll let you know in the morning."

"I suppose." Cassie said as she laid her head on his chest then wrapped her arms around him before closing her eyes.

--

Dean got up around four the next morning and went for his regular morning jog to the end of the driveway and back. It was exactly a mile both ways and he ran it twice a day some days it always gave him time to think about things and this morning he had needed to think things over. Once he got back to the yard he did his normal exercise routine sit-ups followed by jumping jacks then push-ups fifty of them each except the push-ups he always did hundred of them. By the time he was done he needed a shower and when he got out it was already six-thirty, Cassie would be up in an hour and so would the kids.

--

He sat down at the kitchen table and went through the bills that he hadn't the day before. During this process he came across a letter from a family friend and he opened it. By the time he got to the end he had decided what he was going to do if Cassie said yes to his idea.

--

"Morning," Cassie said as she came into their kitchen that morning.

"What did you decide?" she asked.

"I read the mail from yesterday and one of my family's friends asked me if I wanted to help run his garage when he was hunting." Dean said.

--

Cassie couldn't believe it. "What are you saying?" she asked.

"You remember Bobby right, well he's kind of hunting with my dad more often these days since I stopped and he asked me to run his garage while he's out hunting."

Dean told her that the letter also said it would provide them a home also because there is a house not to far from him that's for sell. The house has been for sale for six years now and in good condition.

"He would have called me, but he thought this was better, since he's stopping by next weekend and said I can tell him our answer then." Dean explained, "What do you think?" he asked

--

"South Dakota isn't that far from Missouri I guess." Cassie said.

"Two days drive at the most and it would be close to my family too it's only for six months then we can think about moving to Kansas like you want to."

"Dean I don't want to pick up and move in six months, I want a place that is permanent now."

"Cassie, I know you want that and I do too, but this would be great for us," he said as he stood up.

--

"Dean, I want to either stay here or move some where else and for good not pick up in six months again and have to find a new home. I will not do that, and that is final," she said as she left their room.

Dean followed her. "Final we haven't even talked about it, Cassie you just said no to me not even listening to the other half of what I was going to tell you," Dean said.

"I said no, Dean we need stability for our kids not moving every six months; we're not moving anywhere that is not for good."

"I'm taking it." Dean yelled before he walked out of the room, with or without you."

**AN: So how'd you like it review and let me know :D More to come :D **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Don't own just borrowing beta is Matchmaker 131 thanks again. R&R**

Cassie was stunned Dean had never actually yelled before it was a first and it hurt especially when he walked away from her. "Great, now he's going to go and sulk," she said aloud.

"Am I interrupting something?" Mary asked finally making herself known.

"When did you get here?" Cassie asked "And how much did you hear?"

"The whole thing." she said, "I'm sorry honey," she added as she hugged Cassie who was on the verge of tears, give him some time he'll be okay."

--

"I just don't want to move to have to do it again in six more months it wouldn't be fair to our kids and Dean wanted that job so much and he just got it yesterday," Cassie informed Mary.

"What job?" Mary asked

"The automotive job he applied for last month."

"Cassie, I'm not sure why, but Dean told his dad a week ago that he didn't get that job."

Cassie looked stunned as she looked at her mother in law. She didn't understand why Dean would lie to her. He had been so happy about getting the position only a day ago.

"What, he told me last night he got the job and started Monday," Cassie said.

"No, the boss interviewed him and Dean was perfect for the job except for one thing," Mary said

"What could that have been that Dean wouldn't have told me about?" Cassie asked.

--

"He made a comment about who I was married to, Dean said, "He said that a white man like me shouldn't have married you. I should have said something to you, Cassie but I was so upset I left before the meeting was over and told him that I could find a better job and I'd marry whoever the hell I wanted it wasn't his business," Dean finished before he hugged her. "I'm sorry I got mad at you for it. I just couldn't bring myself to say it out loud."

--

"It's okay Dean I'm used to it, but I've learned to ignore people and their comments."

"I can't Cassie when it's the woman that I love and my children I will not over look it."

"You fucking punched him didn't you?" Cassie asked pulling away, Dean Alexander Winchester I should smack you right now and if it wasn't for you just apologizing I would have." she said.

Mary watched Dean's face, she saw how much he loved his family and it touched her heart.

--

"That's kind of why I want to leave Missouri, Cassie. I love here, but we need a change that's why I asked you to come with me," he told her.

Cassie looked at him then hugged him again.

"Okay, you can tell him yes." she said as she hugged him.

"And about that house you're worried about in six months don't be, because John and I found one that you might could live in if you decide to move again," Mary said.

"Where is it?"

"Actually it's the house you're looking at in South Dakota. We were thinking about moving up there this time it would be for good too," his mother said

"Mom, I don't know what to say."

"I do," Cassie said. "It'll be nice living near one another."

The next weekend Dean and Cassie decided to make the move up to South Dakota while it was a good two weeks before she would give birth. John and Mary took the kids and drove up that Friday while they waited till they tied up a few loose ends and drove up the next morning with plenty of pit stops on the way. They drove to Lawrence to stay for the week before actually going to South Dakota because Sam and Jess were to visit the elder Winchesters for spring break and they wanted to spend time with them.

--

Dean helped Cassie out of the Impala when they finally arrived at his parents house at two that afternoon.

"Dean, I think we need to get into the house a little quicker."

"What for?"

"Um my water just broke," she told him with a smile, "I'm sorry."

Dean couldn't help but smile at her grin. "It's okay as long as I get you in the house we'll be fine," Dean told her.

"Dean, the baby is coming now," Cassie told him because it did not seem as though he understood the gravity of the situation.

Dean knew from his parents last call they were going for food. "Okay let me get the blanket from the…"

"Dean I don't think we have time," Cassie told him as she lay as far back as she could in the front seat once she turned to face him.

--

Dean knew what to do since he had delivered Deanna, but that had been in the backseat of the car not the front. He opened the glove box and found his knife so he'd have it when he had to cut the umbilical cord. "Okay you can start pushing when you are ready," Dean told her once he pushed her maternity dress up.

"Dean something's wrong." Cassie said

Dean saw immediately what the matter was. "Cassie I need you to push and now." Dean told her. "You're bleeding way too much," he told her.

"Cas, you gotta try harder," Dean told her watched Cassie in anguish as she tried to breath through the pain as she tried to release the little one from her body.

Cassie pushed two more times before the baby came out finally. "Dean why isn't she crying?" she asked.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I don't own I'm only borrowing them for a while. :D**

**AN2: My beta is once again Matchmaker 131, you're a life savor on these stories, and without your help they wouldn't be as great as they are. **

**AN3: Just to let readers know in this story Sam is with Jess who didn't die, thought I'd spare you all the confusion. R&R**

Dean had cut the umbilical cord and he knew something wasn't right. "She's fine, Cassie just lay there I'm going to go get some thing to clean you both up." He told her but once he got inside the house he laid his daughter down gently and picked up the phone as he started CPR she wasn't breathing.

"911 what is your emergency?" the woman asked him.

"My wife just gave birth and my daughter isn't breathing I'm doing CPR, but I need help," Dean told her he hadn't lost it yet he was too worried about his daughter to lose it.

"We are sending paramedics now I'm going to stay on the phone with you till they get there, where is your wife?" was the next question from the operator.

--

Dean didn't answer her because he was trying to get his daughter to breathe. "Come on, baby girl breathe," He said over and over as he continued doing the CPR.

The dispatcher finally stopped asking questions and listened to Dean as he continued talking to his daughter. She just prayed that the baby would make it. She heard the sirens in the back ground. One of the medics picked up the phone to let her know they had arrived and everything was okay.

"Dean," The medic said since he knew him.

--

Dean reluctantly let her go after another moment and when he did the baby had begun to breathe. "Is she going to be alright?" he asked

The medic that had been outside with Cassie came inside at her request to check on them. "Is she okay?" he asked

"She's breathing." Michael the first medic said, "Thanks to her dad here," he added, "He didn't give up, how's his wife?"

"In the ambulance she's being checked out," Nick the second medic told them.

"Michael, let me take her I think he's going to need some help too," he said when he saw Dean had passed out.

--

The ambulance passed John and Mary on its way to the hospital and once 

they got to the house they knew something was wrong when they found the Impala door open and blood every where. They turned right around and went after the ambulance after checking the house. When they arrived they were shown the way to Cassie's room.

"Hi are you okay?" Mary asked, "John's with the kids," she told her before she sat down.

"I'm fine and the baby's fine now, but Dean's in the ICU. He is the reason that our daughter is alive if he hadn't started CPR until the dispatcher told him to our daughter would be dead," Cassie said as she began to get a bit upset.

Mary realized Cassie's frustration as she stood up to stand beside the bed.

"It is great that it happened while Dean was there with you, but why is Dean in the ICU?"

"I don't really understand but I think he said that Dean was dehydrated and it finally caught up with him."

Cassie explained to Mary that they she noticed that Dean hadn't eaten much while they were on the road. What energy Dean had and he used when he wad performing CPR on their newborn then he passed out.

"They said he's going to be okay but he has to rest and they want to get plenty of liquid nutrition in to him before he can have a real meal. He should be able to leave with me and the baby in two days; once he's feeling a little better they're going to let him come in here."

"I'm glad that you are all okay, I think the blood was what scared us the most."

"Yeah about that, um when Dean went to go in the house I think he kicked the door open."

--

"He did, but it was an emergency so I think I can forgive him for it this time," Mary said with a smile. "Don't say I said this, but I think John was scared that something had happened with the baby more seriously than it looked and it was. I'm glad that you are all safe."

"Can we come in?" John asked few minutes later as he came in the room.

"Yeah, come on in," Cassie told him while she sat up in the bed then smiled at her in-laws.

"Is everything okay?" John asked, "I saw your new little sweetie and she is beautiful Cassie," he added as he smiled at her.

"Thanks, Dad, um Dean was dehydrated from not eating so he's in the ICU right now, but in few hours he'll be in here," Cassie said as the nurse walked in the room.

"Can we see him?" Mary asked

"Sure, but only one at a time, he just woke up and he's weak still,"

"Can I see him?" Cassie asked her.

"Yes, let me get a wheel chair and I'll take you to see him. He was asking for you as soon as he woke up."

Cassie blushed.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I don't own I'm only borrowing them for a while. :D**

**AN2: My beta is once again Matchmaker 131, you're a life savor on these stories, and without your help they wouldn't be as great as they are. **

**AN3: Just to let readers know in this story Sam is with Jess who didn't die, thought I'd spare you all the confusion. R&R**

--

Cassie waited till the nurse left before she got up and kissed Dean once she was in the room with him. "Hey baby," she said, "Think I can sit up there too?"

Dean slowly slid over to make room before she pulled her self up gently to lay down beside him. "Sorry I didn't eat this morning, I wasn't hungry I didn't mean to scare you."

She looked in his eyes before she bent her head down to kiss his inviting lips. He leaned up with a sigh to meet hers. The kiss went on for several minutes though nether should have exerted themselves, they were drawn to one another. Cassie stopped first then traced Dean's pouty lips with her finger.

--

"I was scared when you didn't come back outside and the ambulance pulled up the medic told me that everything was fine, but I saw his face Dean, it looked like yours when the nurse delivered Matthew in the hospital and he wasn't breathing at first. I thought our daughter was dead or something and then I saw her and she was screaming her lungs out. The medic said something about they needed the other stretcher."

Cassie looked at him as though he might disappear. She couldn't stop looking in his eyes. She loved him so much, despite the pain she had felt at having only given birth a few hours before she only wanted Dean to be okay. The pain was fleeting compared to what she would have suffered if either her baby or Dean had died.

--

"I didn't mean to scare you," he said again as he hugged her the best he could trying to soothe her. "So our daughter's fine?"

"Yes, she's healthy, the doctor said that she didn't have brain damage and it's all because of you Dean you saved our daughter."

Cassie marveled at her husband, her hero. He had saved her from a life of loneliness and now he had saved their child. Dean looked at her with a question in his eyes just before she touched his face.

She told him, "You didn't panic you did what you had to and keep your cool about it too."

"Cassie I completely freaked out on the inside, but some how I keep it 

together till they got there. I was so close to loosing it. That woman on the phone kept talking to me that's how I knew I wasn't dead yet myself I was hearing her. And then I thought about you and our kids I knew I couldn't lose it," Dean told her.

What he didn't say was that he was terrified that by trying to save their child he might have been doing more harm than good. His heart hurt with the thought that had weighed on him when he had awakened in the hospital.

--

"I'm glad that you didn't give up Dean. I don't know what I would have done if I'd lost you," she told him as she kissed him.

"I don't think he's strong enough to do that yet," Sam said with a grin as he walked in the room.

He looked prim and proper in his khaki pants.

"Sammy, when did you two get here?" Dean asked as he leaned up then helped Cassie as they shared a pillow.

"Bout twenty minutes ago, Dad called us on the way to the house he just left for the house to clean up the mess that you two left said it was blood everywhere," he joked.

Cassie smiled at Sam, "Yes that comes from delivering a baby."

"Funny bitch and it was just in the car," Dean told him.

"I'm sorry about the car, Dean," Cassie told him.

Sam had a seat as he watched his brother. He never would have thought Dean could be so happy. Sam had always liked Cassie from the time that he met her. He was glad for his big brother.

"Don't worry I can fix that myself you just worry about the staying off your feet for few more weeks," Sam said looking at his brother who was about to say he'd do it.

"Sammy I'm not letting you near my baby," Dean said with a smirk.

"Then dad can help me do it," Sam told him, "Either way you're not going near it."

"Okay you win, so when can we get out of this hell whole?" Dean asked

"We can all go home, the day after tomorrow." Cassie told him.

_Two days later_

Cassie and Dean had already picked out names for their daughter months before, but until the nurse asked they hadn't told anyone yet.

"I almost forgot." Cassie said as the nurse carried their newborn in the room.

"We chose Charisma Samantha Winchester," Dean said as he held his daughter "Charisma after her mother's attitude, and Samantha after you, Sammy, don't worry though we can call her Sammy for short or Sam," Dean said as Sam gave him the evil glare.

Cassie grinned as she watched Sam's face she could tell he couldn't believe they named their daughter after him, "Okay Sam we might also call her Chari."

Sam seemed visibly relieved as Dean laughed aloud.

"Yeah maybe we will do that too.

--

"Charisma Samantha Winchester it is then we'll just get few more things finished here and you can take her home at eleven," the nurse said before she exited the room.

"I can't believe you have four kids now," Sam said when Dean finally let him hold his niece, "But I admit, you two make beautiful kids," he added which had both parents blushing.

"Thanks," Cassie said, "It's going to be at least another good year before we think about having kids again, Dean," she told him knowing he'd say something if she didn't.

Dean shrugged before he laid another kiss on her unsuspecting lips, "Yeah, but until then we will just practice."

Sam rolled his eyes as did Cassie when Dean let her go again.

"I think you hurt his ego," Sam said with a smile

"Shut it, bitch," Dean said

"Jerk," Sam said back

"Samantha."

"Deanie."

"You bitch I'm going to kill you for that one," Dean said as he got up and retrieved his child, "Cassie hold her while I kill him," he said


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I don't own I'm only borrowing them for a while. :D**

**AN2: My beta is once again Matchmaker 131, you're a life savor on these stories, and without your help they wouldn't be as great as they are. **

**AN3: Just to let readers know in this story Sam is with Jess who didn't die, thought I'd spare you all the confusion. **

**AN4: I'm sorry I'm late on this, but life has gotten in the way. Hope it was worth the wait. **** R&R**

--

_**Two days later**_

Dean got up early and went down stairs with hopes to be alone, but his mom was in the kitchen.

"Just the son I wanted to see, you slept most of the day," she said.

"Been tired, I guess maybe more than I thought. I never asked, but why was Cassie crying when dad brought her up to the room?" he asked her.

"It doesn't matter now your dad took care of it and things are okay now, why don't you go up and check on your children," Mary said before she pulled away. "Sam and Jess are still asleep and John wants to talk to you, but for now just don't worry."

"What did they say to my wife to make her cry?" Dean asked.

"It doesn't matter now okay, John took care of it so stop worrying," Cassie said as she wrapped her arms around him.

Dean turned around and hugged her, "I just don't want you hurt anymore, after this past week I just want us to move on and forget about everything," he said.

"I know, but I'm fine so I want us to enjoy the next two weeks here then go to our new home." Cassie said before she gave him a kiss that deepened into a more passionate one.

Dean pulled her close before he pushed his tongue into her mouth, she moaned against his lips. He always heated her up fast no matter what the situation or where they were.

--

"Daddy, I'm hungry," Johnny said before Marty came up behind him with a sleepy Deanna following behind her brothers.

Dean smiled and said okay before asking what they wanted, "I want pannies," Marty said.

"Pannies, what are they?" Mary asked as she watched the group.

"The round things that you eat, they taste like cake," Deanna said with a dimpled grin.

"They want pancakes mom," Dean said picking his daughter to place her in the highchair before he did the same for Marty then Johnny.

--

"I'll go check on Charisma," Cassie said, "Be right back."

Dean almost went with her but Mary gave him a look that said, '_she's fine'_ so he stayed.

Cassie waited till she was in the nursery before she took out her phone _to call_ Dean hoping he'd answer, "Can you come up here, I need some help."

Dean didn't tell his mom where he was headed, he only asked her to watch the kids with a promise that he'd be back. Mary already knew where he was going and smiled, '_boy they love doing it, wish me and John still had that much energy_,' she thought.

When he arrived upstairs and opened the nursery door, Cassie pushed him against the wall, "If I could have sex with you I would take you in your old room and we would do it now," Cassie told him, "Why don't you let me please you?" she asked.

Dean knew what she was up to, but stopped her, "Cassie, I would, except for two things. First, I wouldn't want to stop and that would hurt you and I won't hurt you. Secondly, we only go have five minutes before Chari wakes up."

Cassie settled for kissing him, which turned heated, immediately. Dean pushed her against the wall, opened the door and picked her up. He took her to his old room where they were staying. Once she was on the bed he pulled her top off and his shirt before kissing her again. They had stopped thinking logically all they wanted was each other. Dean kissed gently, but Cassie flipped them taking charge while she ground against him throw their jeans. They knew that they couldn't have sex, but at the moment they really didn't care.

Cassie pinned him down as she nipped and sucked her way down his chest once she got to his jeans she undid them. Dean pulled her down to him and she kissed her way back up to his lips making him moan as she sucked at his bottom lip.

Mary was getting a little worried, she knew that Dean wouldn't hurt Cassie but the fact that Cassie couldn't have sex for a while would make them want to do it more. Mary decided to go check on them.

Cassie was in the middle of taking down Dean's jeans of when Mary walked in the room. They looked up at her with the deer in the head lights expression then groaned, "We can explain," Dean said.

"Get your butts down stairs now," Mary insisted, "Or I will not allow you in the same room together the entire time you're here. I don't care if you are married she can't have sex," she said in the mom voice. She left the room again for them to get dressed. They knew they'd be watched the rest the time that day maybe longer. They thought it was funny in a way to be caught like teenagers, they laughed about it that night as Cassie finally brought Dean to climax.


End file.
